


My R(onpa) [DISCONTINUED]

by MurrosApple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chihiro uses she/her to begin with, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, it’s ship of you squint, mondos just really sad man, not really a ship fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: A broken ultimate stands at the rooftop of Hope’s Peak Academy.A boy with a beard before him.Despite himself, he goes and screams.“HEY! Don’t fucking do it!”(Based off of the song ‘My R’)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/owada mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. A Boy With A Beard

Suicide.

To the person who is about to commit, or thinking of doing so, it’s... almost comical.

You know you will be missed and you know that just ending it was a waste of life to begin with.

I think if you’re planning on ending it, you have to have a good reason. If you don’t, that’s a complete waste of time and waste of life. Of course, that’s not to say you can’t be upset over such small things, but it’s nothing to die over.

Those people are the ones who are missed.

Not me, though.

My reasoning is... well, it’s worthy for a death sentence. I don’t deserve to live another day. That’s it.

Of course some people will miss me, probably. Not much though.

It took me a while to find the roof, the school was so big that I got lost a few times. Being new to Hope’s Peak only made the search much harder, but at least no one at school was attached to me. We’d only really just begun the term.

But finally! I found it.

Slowly, I climbed the steps to the rooftop.

As I opened the door, a breath of fresh air filled my lungs. It was fairly cold, too cold for May. But still, I walked forward, slowly.

I took a moment to look past the railing. It had only been a month on these grounds and it would soon see it’s first death of the year.

The school probably had quite a few reserve course students crack under pressure. But they likely covered it up. However, an ultimate like me dying?

Who am I kidding, they’d probably celebrate the loss of a filthy criminal.

I looked down at the entrance of the school, the cherry blossom trees were in bloom. It was almost too romantic for the site of a suicide.

Looking up at the sky, I felt my eyes begin to water.

Was this really it?

Yes.

Nodding to myself I took a deep breath.

Checking I still had the note in my pocket, I was just about to take off my sandals.

Something caught my eye.

At the other side of the rooftop, there was a boy with a beard, gripping the rails with his shoes already off. Dressed entirely in white, his ginger head was bowed, taking deep breaths.

Oh.

He was going to commit suicide, wasn’t he?

Without realising, I’d slipped my shoe back on and began to run at him, yelling at the top of my lungs:

”HEY! Don’t fucking do it!”

He turned, eyes red and puffy. A glimmer of hope in his eyes. Wait...

What the fuck did I just say?

Realising what I’d shouted at this kid, I stiffened up clearing my throat. It was none of my business and I couldn’t care less about him. He looked rich, successful. So this HAD to be good...

But what an asshole! This was my turn to commit suicide, am I not even allowed to die alone? Next to someone who’s problems were probably nothing?

God forbid the one time I’m not alone it’s in death where I’d much prefer to be the only guy to die today.

Who does he think he is?! I finally get a chance and find the roof but I’ve completely missed the opportunity now, it’d just be hypocritical to die after this.

”The fuck are you doing up here with your shoes off?”

The boy sighed, a hand on his hip.

”What’s it to you, jerk?! You completely interrupted me from jumping!”

Yeah, like you did to me. Damn, this kid’s an asshole.

“Don’t fuckin’ jump, it ain’t worth it. You’re just gonna be a mess for the school to clean up.”

He stood still for a moment and looked over the edge.

”I don’t really want to die... I’m just...”

”Just?”

The boy took a deep breath and sat cross legged, putting his shoes back on. I joined him on the floor of the rooftop. Cold but so was the situation. He began to explain his troubles, you’ve probably heard it all before.

”All my life, I’ve hated my talent but it’s gotten me so much fame and fortune and even a place in here. My true passion is music.” He began.

I snorted, “Why didn’t you kill yourself a long time ago if you hated your talent and career?”

”Nah, I wouldn’t kill myself over that. Truth is, I got with this really hot chick from my class, Maizono, she’s a pop sensation, I had all her albums!”

”Oh yeah, I’ve heard of her, not keen on her music but I hear it from time to time. What’s suicide-worthy about dating a pretty girl who goes to your school?”

The ginger scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, laughing a little. “I took her to meet my family. They love her, apart from my cousin.”

”And? Who the fuck cares what your cousin thinks?”

”Problem is, my cousin has a crush on me-“

Cutting him off, I gagged. “What?!”

”Yeah, my cousin, Kanon, has a huge crush on me. Done so since she was eight. I’ve always rejected her but when she met Sayaka, they got into a fight. It was brutal, man.”

”Oh shit!”

”So, Sayaka is kinda afraid to go out with me now. She broke up with me and I can’t stand the press giving publicity on me for being broken up with by the most famous girl group in Japan.”

”And?”

”What do you mean ‘and’?! That’s my reason! That’s why I have to jump!”

”For god’s sake! Are you fucking serious?!”

Standing up, rage boiled my blood and I began to shout at the poor kid.

”I can’t fucking believe you got here before me for such a stupid fucking reason! You’re really upset because a girl broke up with you?! You’ve barely been dating for a month and-“

”A week actually-“ He interjected which only made me angrier.

”A fucking WEEK?! You’ve been dating a girl for a goddamn week and you want to throw away your life for her?! You’re a fucking brat! You’re lucky you’re popular and have enough of a reputation to move on from something so fucking stupid!”

The boy hung his head before standing, he had tears in his eyes, slowly rolling down his flustered cheeks. “You know... you’re right, man. This was fucking stupid. I feel better... maybe... I think.”

He looked up at me and took a good look at my face.

”Hey, you’re in my class! I think you skip out a lot but I recognise you!”

I scratched the back of my neck. “Maybe, yeah.”

The redhead stuck his fist out. “Name’s Leon Kuwata! Class 77! I’m the ultimate baseball star!”

I hesitated for a moment but fist-bumped him, “Mondo Owada.”

”You know what! I do feel a lot better! What’s your number, I can tell we’re gonna get on!”

After some chatter about our lives in a much happier tone, we exchanged numbers. Leon had asked me to grab some food sometime since I was more street wise and knew the local places better. We walked out the building together, smiling and laughing about stupid shit. We parted ways eventually since he was picked up by his loving parents, his cousin in the car waved to me.

I guess I could live a little longer.


	2. A Girl Short As Can Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chihiro Fujisaki WILL be using She/Her to begin with. He is not transgender in this fic. This plays into his actual in-game story.
> 
> I do not headcanon Chihiro as trans. I do not support MTF Chihiro headcanons.
> 
> Please understand.

Alright, today’s the day.

I woke up, knowing that I have to do something. I can’t just spend my life leading on my new friend only to kill myself. That’s an asshole move.

It was best not to talk to anyone anymore. Getting attached to me, although an alien thought, sounded like a bad idea for anyone. So, why not just end it before anyone could?

It was a week after I met Leon. I talked to him and got to know Sayaka a little. I didn’t sit with him at lunch. But we talked a lot and I even went to his house. The place was like a mansion, nothing like my shabby little two-bed. I even met the infamous Kanon and she wasn’t as weird as I imagined, only protective.

I wonder if she knew...

Nevermind that, I’d made my way to school and skipped my classes, had a word with Mr. Kirigiri and my mood was permanently shitty for the day.

Leon picked up on it but I shouted at him to fuck off. I think he got the memo.

The final bell rang.

Now was my time.

Since last week, I’d made myself familiar with the route to the rooftop, so it didn’t actually take me too long to get there.

Opening the door, it was raining. Not too harshly but only a little. It made the air more humid than before. Unpleasant weather for an unpleasant day.

I made my way towards the bannister, watching the students flood out.

A kid with bright pink hair was following behind a girl with blonde hair and a tall guy with a pink scarf. A group of four girls were near them. I think they all were in the year above me, I’d seen one of the four girls hang around Sayaka.  
I almost lost myself watching the people. I moved away once I saw a big buff guy with Leon on his shoulders followed by Sayaka and a few girls from both our year and the year above. I wouldn’t want them to see me.

As the rain kept drenching my hair, I checked to see if the note was there. I smiled as I felt the paper, taking my shoes off. This was it. I could finally be free! 

...or so I thought.

A girl stood at the corner of the rooftop.

Fucks sake.

I put my sandals back on and approached her.

She was tiny, no taller than five foot at least, her legs were skinny but her skirt was still puffy in the rain, must have had an underskirt. She wore green and had light brown hair.

I approached her but I think my footsteps were too loud, she was startled and looked my way.

”Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

”S-Sorry! Please don’t yell! I-“

She stuttered in the cold.

Well, I guess there goes my chance today.

I beckoned the girl to follow me under shelter of the rooftop doorway, wrapping my coat around her.

”Thank you-! No one has really ever shown me such kindness before!”

She had a polite smile, holding my coat around her. “Sorry, you don’t even know my name. It’s... it’s Chihiro. Fujisaki, Chihiro.” Another member of my class, huh?

”Mondo.”

”It’s... lovely to meet you, Mondo.”

”Is it?”

She sighed with a weak laugh. “I guess not. Not in these circumstances. But you don’t understand. I have to be here.”

”You have to? Are you meeting someone?”

”Well... not exactly. I’m here to...” Her face grew sad and teary.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

”Do you really want to listen?”

”It won’t hurt.”

”Well, if you don’t mind.”

We sat down, slumped against the rooftop door. Chihiro explained some of her problems to me. You’ve probably heard it all before.

”See, I’ve been bullied my entire life. For something I can’t help. And when I joined this school it was fine but I still have a horrible secret.”

”Do you want to tell me?”

”No, not right now, you might judge me and I’m not prepared for that.”

”I won’t-“

”That’s what they all say, but they always laugh. They always make jokes, then they get their friends in on it and- and-“ She began to tear up again. “They throw food at you! They write mean things on your desk and write about you in the bathroom! I’ve never seen it but Aoi has already told me that girls have been writing about me! Thankfully, they don’t know about my secret but if they did- That’s why I’m here!”

”Because you’re being bullied?” I raised an eyebrow.

Chihiro sobbed into the sleeves of my coat, I wasn’t going to stop her. She wasn’t too messy of a crier and I could always wash it.

”But- But that’s not all! I tried to skip school today and sneak out to talk to my father, he really cares about me and I haven’t told him about the bullying here yet... but I had to stay. And- a-and...”

I pulled her in for a hug, stroking her head.

”It’s okay. What happened?”

”They placed a flower in a vase on my desk.”

”They... they what...?”

”They wrote that I should hang myself or jump off the school rooftop. So... here I am.”

Her story touched me. This poor girl was bullied for no reason.

”Don’t you have any friends to defend you?”

”I’m a little shy. Aoi and Sakura tried to be friends with me but I’m... uncomfortable talking to girls. It’s just... I don’t really want my first friends here to be girls. I know they mean well but...”

”It’s hard to relate to them?”

”Exactly!” She laughed and hugged me tighter. “You must think I’m stupid for being here.”

”N-No, not at all-! Ha-“ My face began to heat up again. I looked away and smiled.

”I just don’t fit in with anyone here so I may as well just... kill myself.”

”Don’t do it, think about it. That’s a pretty stupid reason-“

”W-What?”

”I mean, please! You can’t be serious! Your father still loves you right? And I’m sure you can find people who love you! You just have to report the bullies of get some dudes to confront them!” I flashed her a smile. “There’s always a warm hug and a hot meal waiting for you outside here, right? I mean, your father must love you!”

”You’re right, he’s be pretty worried. I should... I should see him.” She stood up and opened the door for me. Chihiro pauses briefly.

”Mondo, do you... do you want to be friends?”

I accepted her offer and we exchanged numbers. We walked out of school together and I let her on my bike. We went to get snacks and sit somewhere to escape the rain.  
We eventually made our way to a nice area in a park, watching the cherry blossom petals fall, it eventually stopped raining, a pale rainbow making itself clear in the sky.  
It seemed like a sign.

I told her about Leon and Sayaka and she seemed compliant to meet them eventually, but for now she was happy to spend her time with me.

Such a kind girl doing something so horrible would’ve definitely put the school into a state of mourning.

I drove her home and she gave me my coat back, thanking me. She waved to me with that sweet smile and I smiled back, genuinely.

Perhaps...

Living a little longer wouldn’t be so bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m still working on chapter three but I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> This is going to be a 5 chapter fanfic.  
> Leon is NOT the only character going to appear.  
> Right now, I’ve almost finished chapter three.  
> There is heavy ship content in chapter two and three.  
> I’m just very excited to share this!!! I’ve had this idea for MONTHS!


End file.
